


The Great Escape

by Reindrops



Series: Bad Date Gone Right [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartender Bellamy, F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rough Sex, Sex, Wall Sex, bad date gone right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reindrops/pseuds/Reindrops
Summary: Bellamy's a bartender, and he catches someone slipping something into Clarke's drink. So of course he switches their drinks around. The AU nobody asked for.





	The Great Escape

Clarke was beginning to wonder how long one had to wait on a date before she excused herself and went home. There was nothing wrong with her date per say; he just gave off a weird vibe that she couldn’t shake. She’d spent the better part of their dinner trying to figure out what it was about him. He was tall, blonde, and had a British accent, which were all points her friends had used to convince her to go out with this guy and give him a chance. He was a lawyer, and seemed to be doing well for himself.

She’d met him at the club the week before and caved to his request to take her out for dinner and drinks at her friends’ bequest. Her friends Harper and Raven had helped get her all dressed up for her big date. They may have taken this a bit too far, but they were just excited she was getting a date- her first one in months. Not that she didn’t get offers, but she was letting her heart heal after a particularly nasty breakup.

It’d been about six months since the breakup, and her friends were trying to hook her up with anyone if it meant getting Clarke out of the apartment. She was beginning to go out more with her friends, but she still would rather be curled up on the couch at home sketching or finishing the painting she had started a couple days ago. She lived by herself, and was beginning to get so used to living alone, even if she did have her friends stay over quite a few times a week.

Dinner was done, and they’d walked a couple blocks to the Dropship for a couple drinks. The bar was a regular hangout of her and her friends, but she didn’t see any of them here, yet. They’d promised to come out in case she needed a way to get out of the date. So, she supposed she was stuck until one of them finally showed up.

She felt bad wanting to ditch her date when he’d done nothing wrong, so she forced herself to smile at him. It was only for a few more hours. She could do this. So what if he liked to talk about the legal system and his work a lot. Or about his nice house and how much money he made in a year. He was just trying to impress her, she told herself. He was weird, but she was sure he meant well.

“Do you want to sit up at the bar?” her date asked, yelling over the loud music. When she agreed, he led her through the throng of people to their destination. They found a couple vacated spots and took a seat. The bar rail was full of people. There were a ton of people out on the dance floor. Clarke wasn’t sure she’d even been here on a slow night, it was always this crazy.

The bartender, a tall, dark haired, handsome man, came over to take their drink order. She’d seem him here a couple times before, but only from afar. She and her friends spent more time on the dance floor than they did at the bar rail. Raven had said she’d hooked up with him about a year ago, but only the once. Raven had said he was a good lay. But Clarke shouldn’t be thinking that right now.

She realized the bartender was talking to them, and in her daze, her date was ordering for her, “Two Miller Lights, please?”

She scrunched up her nose. She wasn’t one for cheap beer. “Actually, could you change one of those to a whiskey sour?” she interjected.

Not wanting to look bad, her date changed his mind, too, “, do two of those instead.”

The bartender nodded and turned to make their drinks. Clarke watched him work as her date was chattering on about something or other. She nodded and made noises of approval at the right moments, but her heart just wasn’t in it. She was going to finish this one drink and then call it a night. She reached into her purse for the money to pay for her drink. The last thing she wanted was for her date to pay and get the wrong idea about they were going to end their night.

“I’ve got this round,” he told her when he saw her money.

“That’s okay,” Clarke insisted. “I can pay for my own drinks.”

Her date was going to argue, but the bartender came back with the drinks, setting them on the coasters before them. Clarke held out the money and told him to keep the change before grabbing the drink and taking a couple sips.

“So, I was thinking after this, we could go back to my place?” her date asked hopefully. “I don’t live too far away. I’m in one of the lofts above the corner store down the block.”

She shook her head, “I was actually thinking this was going to be my last drink.” The hurt on his face caused her to continue, “I have an early shift tomorrow and can’t be out too late,” she lied.

“I thought you said you had tomorrow off?” he frowned.

Crap. She wasn’t that good of liar, apparently. “I picked up a shift last minute,” she replied quickly. “I’m going to go to the bathroom. I’ll be right back. Watch my drink.”

She got up quickly and disappeared into the back, heading for the bathroom. She took her time washing her hands and checking out her outfit in the mirror, smoothing out all the wrinkles. It was Harper’s black cocktail dress and Raven’s shoes, but they fit her pretty well. After she deemed sufficient enough time to be gone, she headed back to her seat and hoped her date wouldn’t push going home with him.

“I’m back,” she said.  

She grabbed her glass and they chatted about their plans for the rest of the weekend and about work and other things that didn’t really hold Clarke’s interest. She nursed her drink for the better part of an hour, delaying the inevitable. She finished her drink and was trying to tell her date she was leaving, but he didn’t really seem to be listening to her. He had grown quiet in the last fifteen minutes or so, but she thought he’d just run out of things to say.

“Hey,” she reached out and grabbed his arm, “Are you okay?”

She seemed to have startled him, and he jumped up, swaying on his feet. He ran into a patron behind him, which caused him to slip and fall, where he laid without moving, just staring up at the ceiling. “Oh my god,” she leaned down and found his pulse was beating regularly, albeit a little slow. If she didn’t know better, she’d say this was what happened when a person was date raped, but she didn’t know how that would have happened.

Glancing up, she found the bartender watching with a smug look on his face. “Excuse me, but do you think we should call 911?” she asked. Suddenly a couple bouncers came around the corner, grabbed her date and carted him off into the back. “Where are they taking him?”

“Into the back. We already called the police. They should be here shortly, and they can sort this all out,” he told her nonchalantly. When it looked like she wasn’t going to drop it, he pulled her into the back storage room, where they could talk without the blaring music making it difficult to hear. “I wouldn’t worry about him too much. He’ll be fine. But I wouldn’t go out on a second date if I were you.”

How presumptuous to tell her what she should or shouldn’t do. “What do you mean by that?”

“Just that he had tried to slip that drug into your drink, but when he got distracted, I switched your drinks. So, he date raped himself.”

“What?” Clarke couldn’t believe it. She knew she was getting some weird vibes from the guy, but she didn’t know he’d be capable of that.

“It seemed a little poetic to make him ruffie himself,” the bartender shrugged.

“Oh my god,” Clarke shook her head, thinking about where she might have ended up had this man not saved her. “Thank you.”

The bartender shrugged, “It was my pleasure.” Clarke didn’t doubt that was true, but she chose not to comment on that.

“I’m Clarke, by the way,” she said.

“Bellamy,” he smiled at her. “I get off in about twenty minutes if you want me to give you a ride home?”

She could very well ask one of her friends to come get her, but she liked Bellamy and wanted to get to know him better, so she agreed. They went back out, and Clarke ordered another drink, which she nursed until the police showed up and asked her questions about what happened. She didn’t know if Bellamy would get in trouble for what he had done, so she said she didn’t know anything more than what she had seen and that she believed it was ruffies.

After the cops left, Bellamy was off work and joined her at the bar, ordering a drink for himself. The place had calmed down more. Not nearly as many patrons as earlier, but the place was still full. “What a night, huh?” he asked with a grin.

“One for the books,” she agreed, nursing her third drink of the night. Her insides were warm from the whiskey, but she wasn’t feeling the buzz, yet.

“You save damsels in distress often?” she asked him.

He shook his head, “I can’t say I’ve ever seen something like that before, but I do step in when I see guys getting too handsy with girls that don’t seem as interested as the guys think they are. I work at a bar. I see a ton of shitty stuff.”

She nodded her head in agreement. She couldn’t imagine some of the things he’d seen from his time there. “So, Bellamy, tell me about yourself. I feel like I should know more about my savior than his first name and his place of work.”

He laughed but indulged her, telling her he had a little sister away at college. Bellamy worked at a local history museum, but he picked up shifts at the Dropship a couple time a month for some extra spending cash. He told her about some of his favorite myths, and she interjected with her own thoughts on the matter. They argued a bit about which ancient religion and their myths were most entertaining.

Clarke told him about how she was a family doctor at one of the smaller clinics in the area. She told him about her strained relationship with her mother and how they were working to fix it. She told him about her father’s death, which she realized she hadn’t talked about in a long time. She hadn’t meant to tell him about it, but he was so easy to talk to, it just came out. He told her about how he had lost his own mother, and they ruminated in their shared understanding of what it feels like to lose a parent too soon.

“I don’t normally do this, but would you want to come back to my place?” Bellamy asked, his confident facade suddenly cracking. He rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

“What, you mean you don’t normally ruffie a girl’s date and then ask her over to your place?” Clarke tried to keep a straight face, but it was hard not to laugh.  

“Something like that,” he grinned.

“I wouldn’t normally say yes to someone like that, but what the hell. Let’s go,” she answered, grabbing her purse and standing up. She could practically hear Raven cheering for decisiveness.

Bellamy got up to, threw some money onto the counter and led the way out to his truck, opening her door for her like a real gentleman. The drive to his place wasn’t too far from the bar, and before Clarke knew it, she was standing in Bellamy’s living room. “Do you want wine or beer?” he asked her from the kitchen.

“Let’s do wine!” she suggested, and Bellamy emerged with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

Setting the glasses on his coffee table, he motioned for Clarke to take a seat on the couch. Bellamy worked on getting the cork out of the bottle before pouring them each a glass.

Clarke took a sip, relishing in the sweetness.

“Do you want to put in a movie or Netflix or something?” Bellamy asked; he seemed to have gotten more nervous.

“How about we put in a movie but don’t actually watch it,” Clarke suggested with a grin.

“You sure?” he asked as he reached for the remote, turned on his TV, and scrolled through Netflix for something to put on in the background. Clarke didn’t even see what he decided on.

“Way more than sure,” she assured him, taking another sip of wine before setting the glass down.

“You’re not drunk, are you?” Bellamy asked.

She shook her head, “Slightly buzzed, but I know it’s not the alcohol that’s wanting this,” she replied, turning to face him.

“Good,” he leaned in, kissing her on the mouth.

Clarke, deciding to be bold, pushed him back against the couch and straddled his lap. Bellamy’s hands found their way to Clarke’s hips, which started grinding into him, needing the pressure. Squeezing her hips, Bellamy groaned into her mouth.

She debated about whether she wanted to take her time and savor this or if she wanted something hard and quick. She hadn’t been laid in months. She definitely wanted something rough and fun, so she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, biting down and soothing the pain with her tongue. She brought her hands up to the nape of his neck and pulled gently at his hair, all the while, gyrating her hips into him.

Bellamy could take a hint. His hands slid from her hips to cup her ass as he stood up. Clarke wrapped her legs around his waist and she trailed kisses along his neck to bite playfully at his ear. Bellamy was grinning, which made Clarke grin. 

“You didn’t peg me as the kind of girl that liked it rough,” he admitted.

“It’s always the quiet ones,” she reminded him.

They were in his bedroom now. “Strip,” he commanded. Clarke found she liked being told what to do, and followed his instructions. Bellamy was taking his clothes off just as she was, and before long they were standing before each other completely naked. “I thought you were beautiful before you took off your clothes.” He turned and headed to his nightstand where he pulled out a condom, rolling it on himself. 

Clarke ducked her head, blushing. He was like human perfection with all the muscles he had on display before her. Those abs. She wanted him so badly. Her eyes trailed down his body, and she couldn’t wait to feel him inside her.

As if Bellamy was thinking the same thing, he backed her into the wall, kissing her deeply on the mouth. His hands roamed from her shoulders, down her chest, along her side, and he pulled her hips into him, where she could feel him hard and wanting against her. She wrapped her legs around him, as he shifted her so that he could align himself before pushing up into her. 

She felt so blissfully full. Bellamy set a fast rhythm, bouncing her up and down onto him. She’d never been with a man who could lift her in this way- or had never been with one that had tried. It was truly amazing, and she hoped she’d be able to do it again and again. Bellamy was breathing heavily, moaning into her. He was starting to pull her down harder, his hips angling up, hitting her in that perfect spot. She closed her eyes, riding out the orgasm as Bellamy thrust into a few more times before he suddenly stilled, leaning forward until Clarke’s back touched the wall. 

He held them there for several moments while he caught his breath, his muscles twitching from pleasure and exhilaration. He kissed her once on the forehead before dropping her legs, so she could stand on her own. 

“That was amazing,” she told him. There were no other words for it. 

“You took the words right out of my mouth,” he told her. Kissing her on the lips one more time, he went into his adjoining bathroom to dispose of the condom. 

When he came back, Clarke was fumbling with her clothes, trying to get dressed. “You don’t have to leave yet, do you?” he asked, hope coating his words.

She glanced up in surprise. “I don’t have to, no.”

He grabbed some sweatpants off the floor near his bed and pulled them on. “I wasn’t looking for just a one night stand. Unless that’s all that you wanted…” he trailed off hesitantly. 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to this turning into something else,” she nodded smiling. She pulled on her underwear and looked around for a shirt of Bellamy’s. Finding the one he had been wearing earlier, she pulled it on over her haed. “Shall we go actually watch the movie now?”

Bellamy returned the smile, leaning down to kiss her on the mouth before grabbing her hand and pulling her back to the living room. As Bellamy grabbed the remote to restart the movie, Clarke started giggling. 

“What’s so funny?” he asked in surprise, turning to face her.

“Just thinking about what my friends are going to say when I tell them what I did tonight,” she told him.

He joined in on the laughter, “It’s probably the best How-We-Met story ever.”

“It definitely is,” she agreed.

Raven laughed so hard she fell off the couch when Clarke told her how her night played out. When she finally composed herself, she said she couldn’t wait for her maid of honor speech at their wedding. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> If you could please take a moment of your time and drop a comment, leave a kudos, or subscribe, I'd love you forever! It really brightens my day!


End file.
